Silver Light
by I Am The OverLord
Summary: Embark on the jouney of a young SandClan cat, Moonkit, and live her life from her eyes. First-person. Rated T for future violence.
1. SandClan cats and preview

_**Author's Note-** Welcom one, welcome all to SandClan! Starlight Warrior 1092 and I made this clan together, and are both making a story. No, they will NOT be the same, the only thing the same will be the clan cats. Please return to this chapter anytime to re-read SandClan. Enjoy!_

* * *

Cats of SandClan  
_**Leader:**_ Acornstar- brown tabby tomcat with green eyes  
_**Deputy:**_ Wolfcall- gray tabby tomcat with blue eyes  
_App._ Firepaw  
**_Medicine cat:_** Fallingheart- pale ginger she cat with icy blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

Burningdawn- ginger she cat with blue eyes  
Brownfang- brown she cat with amber eyes  
_App._ Dustpaw  
Yellowfur- gray tomcat w/ yellow eyes  
Bluestripe- blue gray she cat w/ blue eyes  
Grayflower- gray she cat w/ ice blue eyes  
_App._ Dawnpaw  
Fishleap- light brown tabby tomcat w/ blue eyes  
Mudheart- dark brown tom w/ dark amber eyes  
Flamestorm- ginger tom w/ yellow eyes  
Snowflame- ginger and white tom w/ green eyes  
Echopoppy- silvery gray she cat w/ light blue eyes  
_App._ Ivypaw  
Frostwhisker- snow white she cat w/ green eyes  
Whisperingfawn- light brown she cat w/ blue eyes  
_App._ Jaypaw  
Lionfoot- golden tom w/ amber eyes  
Tigerfire- dark tabby tom w/ blue eyes  
Leopardleap- black and gray she cat w/ amber eyes  
Rabbitwhisker- light brown tabby she cat w/ amber eyes  
Minttail- calico she cat w/ amber eyes  
_App._ Skypaw  
Brightdream- ginger and white she cat w/ gray eyes  
Larkflight- black tabby she cat w/ blue eyes  
Furzelight- gray tabby she cat w/ ice blue eyes  
Ferndapple- gray and white she cat w/ amber eyes  
_App._ Cloudpaw  
Fogstep- pale grayish white tom w/ green eyes  
Spidershade- black and white tom w/ blue eyes  
Ferretleg- brown and white tom w/ green eyes  
Shortear- brown tabby tom with a short ear w/ green eyes  
_App._ Driftpaw  
Illuminatedpath- light gray white, almost silver she cat with glowing blue eyes  
Aspenstorm- brown and tan she cat w/ blue eyes

_**Queens**_

Morningleaf- carmel brown she cat w/ dark amber eyes, mother of Mudheart's kits Thistlekit (dark tabby tom), Sandkit (golden she-cat with a long furred tail) and Moonkit (silver she-cat)  
Hazelflower-light brown tabby she cat w/ amber eyes, mother of Fishleap's kits Thornkit (light brown tom), Splashkit (light brown tabby tom), Ravenkit (jet black tom), Mothkit (light gray she-cat) and Nightkit (jet black she-cat)  
Silversong- silver she cat w/ blue eyes, mother of Flamestorm's kits Cherrykit (light ginger she-cat), Maplekit (silver she-cat) and Birchkit (light brown tabby tom)  
Gingerflame- light ginger she cat w/ orange eyes, mother of Lionfoot's kits Flarekit (light ginger tom), Flashkit (dark ginger tom) and Lightningkit (pale ginger tom)  
Wetwing- gray she cat w/ blue eyes, mother of Spidershade's kits Swiftkit (black+white tom) and Berrykit (cream tom)  
Squirrelpad- tortiseshell she cat w/ green eyes, mother of Snowflame's kits Sweetkit (calico she-cat), Specklekit (calico she-cat), Poppykit (tortishell she-cat) and Icekit (white she-cat)

_**Apperentices**_

Firepaw- ginger tom w/ bright blue eyes  
Dustpaw- dusty brown tom w/ blue eyes  
Ivypaw- silver she cat w/ green eyes  
Jaypaw- gray she cat w/ amber eyes  
Cloudpaw- white she cat w/ ice blue eyes  
Dawnpaw-tortie she cat w/ green eyes  
Skypaw- gray and white tom w/ gray eyes  
Driftpaw- black tom w/ orange eyes

_**Elders**_

Whiteface- white tom w/ blue  
Deafleaf- deaf gray and white she cat w/ green eyes, oldest cat in the clan  
Brairsong- dusty brown she cat w/ amber eyes

* * *

The sun was rising over SandClan camp. Two cats were sitting in a large boulder watching the rising sun. One was a brown tabby tom with green eyes, the other a pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes.

"Well, Fallingheart, this greenleaf is bound to be a good one. The nursery is full, to the rim! Our apperentices' training is coming along well, Cloudpaw beat his mentor in practice yesterday. We haven't had much trouble with the other clans, it seems...perfect", the tom's eyes narrowed, "Too perfect"

"Yes Acornstar, it's been very good so far. And-", the other cat, Fallingheart, cut off.

"Fallingheart? What is it? What's wrong?", Acornstar gasped, his medicine cat had a far away look in her eyes as she stared at the barely visible moon. Her voice seemed to echo.

"_A silver light swamps even the darkest corner of the forest, flicking at the smallest movement. Watching all from above, who shall watch itself?"_

* * *

_**Author's Note-** Well, I'll publish the next chapters when I type them. Check out Starlight Warrior 1092's version somtime! Bye-Bye!_


	2. Moonkit's secret

_**Authors Note-** Well, this is chapter 1! I finally found my way around the stupid error keeping this from coming up. Oh yes, someone asked so, the program I use is called Wordpad. It came with my laptop. They were an anonymoous reviewer and didn't type a name (P.S. Wordpad does NOT spell/grammer check so don't blame me!). Please R&R! Check out Starlight's too! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Thistlekit!"

The angry mew woke me up. _Ugh! Thistlekit, I was dreaming!_ Aw, well, no quieting Morningleaf when she's scolding.

"You can't go into the medicine cat's den! Echopoppy still has a cough and I _don't_ want you to catch it!"

_Medicine cat's den?_ I opened my eyes. This could be interesting.

"But _mom_! I wasn't gonna be near Echopoppy! I was just looking...", my dark tabby brother muttered defensively.

"_Looking!_ What if you had eaten something! You _can't_ go snooping around the other cats' dens!"

Quietly sitting up I watched. Morningleaf was glaring down at Thistlekit, who held his head down and smirked.

_It's no fair! Thistlekit got to see the medicine cat den! Thistlekit was in the warriors den last quarter moon! He was even in the leader's den! _I_ never get to go anywhere!_ Then it came to me. Morningleaf was scolding Thistlekit, if I snuck away I could be back before she noticed!

I looked around: Wetwing was asleep with Berrykit and Swiftkit, Silversong, Birchkit, Maplekit and Cherrykit were outside, Nightkit, Splashkit, Lightningkit, Thornkit, Mothkit, Ravenkit, Flarekit, Flashkit and Sandkit were off playing moss-ball in the back of the den. No one was watching me. Now was my chance.

Creeping slowly out of my nest, I watched Morningleaf's every move. If I was seen, I'd never get out! Thitlekit was laughing quietly under his breath. He never cared if he was in trouble.

_Crunch!_

I froze. Morningleaf continued lecturing Thistlekit. No one heard, releif flooded through me.

Outside, I saw Silverpoppy happily watching Birchkit, Maplekit andCherrykit restling in the middle of camp. Croutching, I crawled along the edge of camp toward the medicine cat's den. Luckily, most of the warriors were out hunting or whatever.

I looked up. Not much farther to the tree stump that Fallingheart lived in. Swiftly I raced through the clearing toward the I reached the ferns, I glanced back, no one seemed to have noticed me. I could make it!

As I made my way to the opening I froze. Something made me want to go to the leader's den. _No, Moonkit. You wanted to see the medicine cat den, not the leader's den._ But I still coun't shake the feeling. So there I went.

Quickly passing the Sky Stone, I slowed to a stop at the enterence to the den. Now that I was here, I really wanted to run back to the nursery. _No! You've made it this far! Don't go back!_ Bravely, i was about to enter, when:

"So, Fallingheart, you were thinking about getting an apprentice?"

That was Acornstar. I can't go in while he's there! I was turning when Fallingheart respponded.

"Actually, Acornstar, I thinnk one of the kits wants to be my apprentice. Moonkit watches me closely."

_What? I don't want to be a medicine cat!_ I stepped one pawstep to my right.

_Crack!_

Suddenly there wasn't ground beneath me! I was falling! I wanted to scream, maybe Acornstar would hear me, but then I'd be in trouble for spying! Closing my eyes, I waited to hit the ground.

_Thump!_

Opening my eyes, I looked up. I was only maybe two tail-lenghths underground. I must've broken through the leaf covering. _It's perfect! Now no one will catch me spying on the leader! Take that Thistlekit!_ With my new hiding place, I could get away from the clan, and win at hide-and-seek!

"Well, Fallingheart, did you decode the prophacy? Any of it?"

"No. It really doesn't make sense, does it?"

"No, it doesn't"

_Prophacy? Ooooo. This could be interesting. Will you dare say it aloud, oh leader?_

"'Silver light', what could it mean? A silver cat? But there are many in SandClan"

"But what if their not in SandClan? What if it's another clan cat? Or a rouge or loner?"

"Good point. Don't tell anyone, until we have more information, Ok?"

"Of _course_. No need to worry the warriors."

There was a rustle above me as Fallingheart left. _'Silver lilght'? What does StarClan want to say?_

"Moonkit? Moonkit, where did you go?"

_Oh no! Morningleaf saw I was gone!_ Peeking out of my hiding place, I saw my mother padding around camp. Her back was to me. Perfect.

* * *

_**Authors Note-** Well, how did you like chapter 1? I know that I'm starting short (again!), but I don't have alot typed yet. Hey, check out my other stories too! ;) Please review!_


	3. Dreaming and MossBall

_**Author's Note-** It's been forever, so I shall update. Not sure anyone is reading any of my stories, so I haven't rushed to please the invisible people. (Note: I know Starlight Warrior 1092 will read&review, she is my sister so yeah) Enjoy._

* * *

"Here mom!", I called, pulling myself out of the small hole. Quickly, I kicked leaves over it._ No way I'm giving Thistlekit my secret!_

"Come on, it's nearly sundown", Morningleaf purred, walking over to me and herding me with her tail.

As we walked back to the nursery, I felt Fallingheart watching me. _I'm not going to be your apprentice!_

"There you are Moonkit!", Sandkit raced up to me as I entered.

"I beat _everyone_ in moss-ball! On my own!", she held her head high.

"Really? No one has ever beaten Ravenkit before! Lucky! On your _own_? Wow, I'd have loved to see the look on his face!", pride surged through me. _Awesome! Sandkit beat Ravenkit! She took 1st place from him!_

"Moonkit, Sandkit, time to go to sleep, come on", Morningleaf cooed, twitching her tail. Thistlekit was grumpily sitting next to her. _Heh! You should be careful next time! I can get away with spying on the leader, but you can't even get into the medicine cat den!_

Lying next to Sandkit I whispered, "Hey Sandkit, I spied on the leader today"

The look she gave me told me she would come next time._ Perfect._

I settled down easily, and fell into deep sleep.

_I opened my eyes. The forest was beautiful, flowers blooming, trees full of leaves, oh it was prefect! I raced around, running freely felt so great! I never got around like this in the nursery! Oh the freedom!_

_"Oh, StarClan, this is great! The forest is so wonderful, I wish I could always be here!", my voice sounded natural in the forest, like a birdsong._

_Behind me I heard a loud purr. Turning around what I saw completed my forest. A young gray tom with lighter fur on his tail-tip and around his mouth. His purr echoed and he spoke:_

_"Moonkit, you're a medicine cat at heart. Follow your path, my..."_

I opened my eyes. Light streamed through the holes in the nursery roof. I was awake. It was morning, and _I_ need to listen in on more of the prophacy, the part I heard seemed..._Wait, what did the tom say to me in my dream? Why can't I remember? What color was he? Ugh, why did it fade so fast?_

"Hey, Moonkit!", Sandkit's head popped in front of me, "Wanna play moss-ball? Ravenkit called rematch, so you can join"

"Sure!", a game was just what I needed to snap back to reality.

"Ok, Lightningkit, Nightkit, Splashkit, Mothkit, Maplekit, Cherrykit, Flashkit and Icekit are on our team. Lightningkit will start, Ok?"

"Great!", the rules were simple. Two teams, one moss-ball, you only have to get the moss-ball into the other team's goal. Easy, right? Nope! On 10 vs. 10 you can barely get anywhere near the goals. Let the games begin!

Ravenkit was leader of his team, Sandkit was leader of ours. We started with the moss-ball, so we had a small advantage.

"Go!", Sandkit called. We all rushed forward. Ravenkit's team metus half-way. here the fun started!

I ran toward Poppykit, then turned to the right, slipping past her. _Ha! I'll get to the goal, then find the moss-ball!_ Nope! Poppykit didn't give up _that_ easily. I felt somone pounce on me from behind. Her calico fur covered my vision, but not before I saw Lightningkit throw the moss-ball into the air. _Must catch moss-ball!_ Rolling around, I finally got Poppykit off me. I took the moment to bolt to the goal. _There!_ The moss-ball was with Sandkit, but Ravenkit was chasing her. _It's too far! Ravenkit will catch her!_

"Sandkit! Over here!", I didn't think she'd hear me, but she did. Just as Ravenkit pounced on her, she threw the moss-ball toward me.

It soared through the air, I thought it would never land! Ravenkit watched it too, I think everyone did. It flew over my head, _I won''t be able to catch it!_

* * *

_**Author's note-**__Ok. That is all. I'll go back to whatever I was doing...Sorry about the wait..._


	4. Spying and Ceremonies

**_Author's Note-_**_Hello! I'm happy! It is Saturday the 23rd so I'm updating. I'll have a few days without internet so this is cool!_

**_Disclaimer-I don't own Warriors_**

* * *

_Whoosh!_

The moss-ball flew above everyone, even Birchkit, who was guarding the goal. The moss dropped directly into the other team's goal. We _won_!

"Sandkit!Sandkit!Sandkit!", our team cheered. Ravenkit eyed my sister, but didn't call a rematch. Sandkit had officially won the title of _1st place moss-ball champion!_

"Hey, Moonkit", Sandkit whispered after everone calmed down,"Last night you said you _spied_ on the leader"

"I did, wanna come? I'll show you my hiding spot", _Horray! She does want to share my secret!_

"Really? Come on then, let's go!", Sandkit mewed happily.

I looked around. No one would notice us leave, and this time I wouldn't be gone too long. Flicking my tail to Sandkit, I crawled out of the nursery. _Not far to my hiding-hole._ Sandkit was behind me, I could tell she was excited. _Just past the Sky Stone, almost there._ At the edge of the Sky Stone, I stopped. Waiting a heartbeat, I raced past the stone. Sandkit skidded to a stop behind me. Flicking my tail, I uncovered the hole. No one had found it, not yet.

"Come on", I whispered.

We both jumped into the hole. Then I listened to see if Acronstar was in his den.

"Fallingheart, has Echopoppy gotten any better yet?"

"Yes, Acornstar, she has."

"Have you figured out anymore of the prophacy?"

"Since yesterday? No sir"

_Yes! They'are both there!_ Sandkit heard them too, her eyes widened. She looked at me in wonder. _Maybe Morningleaf will have to come looking for us!_

"I'm almost sure it has to do with a silver cat. They _have_ to be in SandClan!"

Sandkit looked at me. I could tell what she was thinking and shook my head.

"There are alot of silver cats; Echopoppy,Illuminatedpath, Moonkit, Silversong, Maplekit, Ivypaw. You can't ask all of them without causing an uproar!"

"Well, yes, but I _have _to do _something_!"

"I know, we both do. Start with making the kits apprentices, well, Berrykit and Swiftkit anyway. They'll be six moons old in a few days"

"Yes. Soon we'll have a ful apprentices den, though Firepaw is nearing his warrior ceremony"

_Wait! We're the 3rd oldest! We'll be apprentices in no time!_ Sandkit looked at me again, eyes filled with joy; she knew too.

"Sandkit? Where'd you go? Ravenkit wants to play again, one on one"

My ears pricked. _Maplekit! We are trying to spy on the leader over here!_

'Sorry', Sandkit mouthed as she leapt out of the hole. "I'm here!"

_Oh well. I'm staying here!_ I wanted to hear more.

"Moonkit! Now where are you?"

_Ugh! Morningleaf!_ I was about to leave when I heard:

"I'm going to talk to Moonkit, see if she'll be my apprentice"

Quickly I leapt out of the hole, running up behing Morningleaf.

"Here mom!"

"Come on let's go back to the nursery, Wolfcall's patrol scented a fox not far from here"

_Fox? Cool!_

"Morningleaf? May I speak to Moonkit?"

I hadn't heard Fallingheart come up behind us. _Grr._

"Oh, of course. Don't goof off now, Moonkit"

"I won't!", _wow! I never 'goof off'. Ok, not NEVER._

We walked back toward the medicne cat den. _Oh, wow! I can go in and not be in any trouble, at all! Take that Thistlekit!_ Fallingheart led me toward the back, past Eechopoppy. _Poor cat. She hasn't been out much since she caught that cough._

"Moonkit, I was wondering if you'd like to be my apprentice", the way Fallingheart put that made me want to say 'no'.

"Well-", suddenly it came back to me, what the tom in my dream had said! _"Moonkit, you're a medicine cat at heart. Follow your path, my..."_ I wonder what that last part was...

"Moonkit? Are you Ok?"

I relized that I was staring blankly ahead with my mouth open. Quickly I continued.

"Well, I guess. I might wanna be a medicine cat"

"Think about it. Let's get you back to the nursery"...

"Hey Moonkit!" A few days had passed since Fallingheart asked me to be her apprentice, and I hadn't decided. I told Sandkit though, she said I'd make a great medicine cat, and that she'll always be there for me anyway.

"Today's the day Berrykit and Swiftkit become apprentices!"

I popped awake. _We'll be apprentices soon!_ I had to watch and see who they got for mentors!

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!", Berrykit spat as Wetwing licked his head fur flat. Swiftkit ducked his head and purred with amusment. _I won't let Morningleaf wash me down!_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Sky Stone for a clan meeting", Acornstar called.

_Yes! Finally, I can watch an apprentice ceremony!_ I lept to my feet, ready to race out.

"Moonkit, wait! We have to watch from the nursery!"

_Oh, yeah! _I stopped and sat down. _Thanks, Sandkit!_

Berrykit and Swiftkit walked quickly oout of the nursery. I walked to the enterence.

Acornstar was on top of the Sky Stone, the clan gathered beneath it. _Oh, I wish I was becoming an apprentice now!_

"Now, I have called the clan together for one of the most important parts of clan life. Berrykit and Swiftkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become full SandClan apprentices"

I pictured myself up there, staring up at the leader, waiting to hear my name called.

"Step forward. Berrykit,"

* * *

_**Author's Note-** Ok I'm in a rush to leave now so good bye! Plz review!_


	5. Wecome some apprentices

_**Author's Note-** I am back and butter than ever! Yeah, I updated yesterday, but I had no internet! Soo, here we are. I'm not sure how many people are resding this, but I'm happy to know some are! If you're not already, check out Starlight Warrior 1092's story, Words From The Stars: The Heart of A Warrior. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Warriors_

* * *

My former denmate stepped closer to the stone. He looked up.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Berrypaw"

_Moonpaw._

"Berrypaw! Berrypaw! Berrypaw! Berrypaw! Berrypaw!", the clan called.

_Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!_

"StarClan watch this apprentice and guide him on his path"

_StarClan watch over her and help her in any time of need._

"Tigerfire, you're a great hunter and quick learner. I know you will pass these traits on to your apprentice."

_Fallingheart, you're caring and gentle. I know you will pass these traits on to Moonpaw._

Berrypaw raced over to his new mentor. The dark tabby touched his nose to Berrypaw's and turned back to the ceremony.

"Swiftkit"

_Sandkit._

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Swiftpaw"

_Sandpaw._

"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!"

_Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw!_

"StarClan watch this new apprentice and keep him safe on his path to be a warrior"

_StarClan watch her while she becomes the greatest warrior of SandClan._

"Brightdream, you're cunning and a great fighter. I know you will pass these traits on to Swiftpaw."

_Illuminatedpath, you're a great hunter and teacher. I know you will pass these traits on to Sandpaw._

Swiftpaw walked over to Brightdream and touched noses with her. The clan seperated.

_Why'd I choose Illuminatedpath? How would I know if she's a good hunter and teacher?_

"Let's go see Berrypaw and Swiftpaw!", I didn't notice Sandkit come up behind me.

"Now, now kits. Berrypaw and Swiftpaw will be going out with their mentors. Let them go, you'll join them soon", Morningleaf mewed.

_Grr._ I wanted to run out and see them, but I stayed, envious of my former denmates.

"Hey, we still have fair teams for moss-ball", _Ugh! Ravenkit just drop it!_

"No thanks", Sandkit suprised me there.

I walked over to Morningleaf. Time to come clean. _Do I really want to? Ah, well._

"Morningleaf?"

She turned to face me, "Yes, sweety?"

"What if I want to be a medicine cat?", _What am I saying?_

Morningleaf smiled, "Then you tell Fallingheart, honey"

With a nod I walked away. _But I dont' wanna tell Fallingheart! I'll tell Acornstar!_

Racing out of the nursery, I looked for the leader. _There! Next to Skyy Stone!_ Quietly I walked up behind him.

"Acornstar?", he jumped. _Heh! I scared the leader!_

"Oh, yes Moonkit?", he looked at me funny. _I'm not the one in your stupid prophacy!_

"Can I, um, be a, uh, medicine cat apprentice?",_ Why am I saying this?_

He tilted his head with a smile. I wanted to stick out my tounge and walk away.

"Of course. I'll tell Fallingheart"

"Wait! Could you, um, suprise Fallingheart?", _I guess coming 'clean' didn't work._

Purring with amusment, Acornstar nodded. _I mean it! Grr._

The next two days passed quickly, normally. I watched from a distance as Swiftpaw and Berypaw enjoyed apprenticeship. Today Ravenkit's litter would become apprentices. _Finally, he'll be gone!_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Sky Stone for a clan meeting"

_Again._

Ravenkit, Thornkit, Splashkit, Nightkit and Mothkit were already at the nursery enterence, walking out side-by-side.

"Our nursery has been full this greenleaf. I am here again to welcome Ravenkit, Thornkit, Mothkit, Splashkit and Nightkit as they enter their sixth moon and become full apprentices of SandClan"

"Thornkit"

The light brown tom stepped forward. _Lucky!_

"From this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Thornpaw"

_Again._

"Thornpaw! Thormpaw! Thornpaw! Thornpaw! Thornpaw!"

_Again._

"StarClan watch this apprentice on his way to being a warrior"

_Again._

"Larkflight, you're loyal and brave. I know you will pass these traits on to him"

_Touch noses._

Thornpaw walked over to his new mentor and touched noses with her.

_Next._

"Nightkit"

Sandkit sat taller to watch her friend.

"From this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw"

_Again._

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!"

Sandpaw called her name loudest.

"StarClan watch this apprentice and guide her paws to become a warrior."

"Burningdawn, you're patient as well as challenging. I know you will pass these traits on to your apprentice"

_Noses._

Nightpaw bounded to her mantor and they touched noses.

_Mothkit._

"Mothkit"

_Knew it._

"From this day until you get your warrior name you will be known as Mothpaw"

_Of course._

"Mothpaw! Mothpaw! Mothpaw! Mothpaw! Mothpaw!"

_Always five times._

"StarClan guide her paws to be a great warrior"

_Not the greatest._

"Ferretleg, you're an excellent thinker and strategy maker. I know you will pass these traits on to your apprentice."

_Yes, yes he will._

Mothpaw happily touched noses with her new mentor. I wanted more than ever to be able to be an apprentice. _Why StarClan? Why not now?_

* * *

_**Author's Note-** Do you like? Is it taking too long for Moonkit to become an apprentice? Heh, yeah... Splashkit and Ravenkit become apprentices next chapter. Plz Review!_


	6. The Raven the Splash and Finally

_**Authors Note:** Ok, I know it's been forever, I got carried away with other things. So here is where Splashkit and Ravenkit finally become apprentices. And then some...Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

"Splashkit"

I watched Ravenkit bristled in frustration. He wanted to go before his younger littermate. _Ha ha! Looks like you're last. Sorry! ;)_

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known Splashpaw"

_We know._

"Splashpaw! Splashpaw! Splashpaw! Splashpaw! Splashpaw!"

_Again, five. I want to get six cheers!_

"StarClan watch this apprentice as he strays closer to being a warrior"

_That almost sounded like Acornstar didn't like Splashpaw._

"Fogstep, you're a talented hunter with a sense of humor. I know you will pass these traits on to Splashpaw"

_Is he running out of praises? Humor, really?_ Glancing around no one else seemed bothered by it. _Oh, well._

Splaspaw carefully touched noses with Fogstep, hardly containing his excitement.

"Ah, Ravenkit"

_This will be interesting._

"From this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw"

I watched carefully. Was it just me, or did he look...calm?

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!"

_How can he be calm? I'd be dying of excitement!_

"StarClan watch this apprentice while he draws closer to his next name"

_What? Does Acornstar favor Ravenpaw?...hmm..._

"Bluestripe, you're patient and a good thinker. I hope you will pass these traits on to Ravenpaw"

_Did he say 'hope'? Maybe, just maybe..._

Ravenpaw touched noses with Bluestripe and the clan scattered. _In no time I'd be going off with my mentor!_

The next few days were slow and annoying! It felt like forever! I wanted to be an apprentice, now! When Sandkit woke me up on the morning of our ceremony, I nearly popped with excitement! I was goning to be an apprentice! Me! I told Sandkit a while back that I'd be a medicine cat apprentice. She was happy for me, I'm glad, I didn't want to abandon her.

It took forever for Acornstar to call the clan meeting.

"Let all cas old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Sky Stone for a clan meeting."

"Finally!", Sandkit breathes in my ear.

I try to walk out carefully, like an apprentice, but I'm not sure how I did. Sandkit walked out beside me, I'd have thought she becoming leader, by the way she held her head up! Next to Sandkit was Thistlekit, he looked like he was bounding to a Gathering, not real apprentice-like.

_Don't let him ruin the ceremony!_ I tried to hold my head higher.

"These three kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to join SandClan as full apprentices"

_Does he always say that? I mean ALWAYS?_

"Sandkit, step forward"

My siter looked back at me, eyes filled with excitement. 'Go on', I mouthed to her. As she steped closer to the Sky Stone, I stared up at the leader. _So high up..._

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw"

_Wait for it..._

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw!", the clan called.

_Not this time!_ "Sandpaw!", I shouted a sixth time for my sister.

Acornstar glared at me. _What? Do you only want five? Oh, sorry._

"StarClan watch as this apprentice follows her path to be a fasinating warrior"  
_Nope! She's the GREATEST!_

"Illuminatedpath, you are a careful thinker and a quick learner. I know you will pass these traits on to Sandpaw"

_Yes, please._

Sandpaw quietly touched noses with her mentor and then looked at me. She looked so happy, and she was waiting for me to become a medicine cat, too.

"Thistlekit"

_You ARE waiting to suprise Fallingheart!_

"From this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Thistlepaw"

_Wait for it..._

"Thistlepaw! Thistlepaw! Thistlepaw! Thistlepaw! Thistlepaw!"

_Now!_ "Thistlepaw!", six for Sandpaw, six for Thistlepaw!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Finally! Oh wait that's NEXT chapter...;) wink and review people wink and review!_


	7. Herb on Day One

_**Authors note- **Wow this is my most popular story EVER! Booyah! Thank you people! Thank you thank you thank you! Enjoy!_

**_Disclamer- I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS_**

* * *

"StarClan watch over this apprentice and guide his paws quickly on his path to be a warrior."

_Quickly? Hmm..._

"Aspenstorm, you're an ideal fighter and a challenging teacher. I know you will pass these raits on to your apprentice."

I watched my brother touch noses with his mentor. _Where's Fallingheart?_ I saw her, near her den. _Just wait!_

"Moonkit."

I stepped forward, heart pounding, I thought it might burst! The Sky Stone seemed to go up forever.

"From this moment on you will be known as Moonpaw."

_He remembered! He didn't say 'until you recieve your warrior name'! Yes yes yes!_

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!"

"Moonpaw!" I turned my head. _Thanks Sandpaw! I owe you one!_

"Moonpaw has chosen a different path from the others. Fallingheart."

I watched the suprise on the medicine cat's face. The clan was silent. My heart pounded. _Come on, mentor. You asked me first! Come on!_

"You have learned well from Silverwhisker. I trust you will teach Moonpaw well."

Fallingheart noded, then walked over to me. I lifted my head and touched noses with her. A feeling of welcome wahed over me. _I'm here. I'm coming to face my destiny, StarClan._

When the clan left I looked around for Sandpaw. _There!_ She was with Illuminatedpath, they were talking. Glancing back at Fallingheart, I raced over to my sister.

"Sand_paw_! Could you come here a moment?" I needed to talk to her, now.

"Ok, Moon_paw."_ she followed me away from everyone else.

"S-Sandpaw? I need you to promise me something." _please, please say yes, please._

Sandpaw tilted her head, then replied, "O-ok. What is it?"

"Promise me that if you know you can't win on your own, that you _will_ run. Run and get out of there, no matter what. Ok, will you promise me that?" _please, please Sandpaw, promise me._

"Only if you promise me that no matter how bad it seems, you'll never give up. Never." Sandpaw sounded serious.

"I promise." this would be fair. _I'll never give up, I promise._

"I promise, too." Sandpaw put her forehead against mine, "I promise."

"Sandpaw, would you like to come on a border patrol? You should get familiar with the territory." Illuminatedpath called.

With one last look at me, Sandpaw happily raced away. _Have fun!_

"Moonpaw, why didn't you tell me you'd be my apprentice?" I hadn't heard Fallingheart come up behind me.

"I wanted to suprise you!" _yay! Acornstar didn't tell!_

"Well, we'll have to go to the Shining Rocks tonight. You still aren't my apprentice until StarClan knows." the glint in her eyes told me otherwise.

"Well, can I at least get to know some herbs? That's not forbidden, is it?" I wanted to be doing _something_.

"Course not. Come on." Fallingheart padded off to her, _our,_ den. I followed.

"Welcome to the medicine cat's den! I guess you'll be staying here, so we'll make you a nest later. Over here is my stock of herbs, this is borage. Remember when I brought some in for Hazelflower? It helps a queen's milk come, remeber that."

The leaf she pointed to was green and fuzzy. _Borage, got it. Helps queens milk, got it._

"Does it do anything else? I know some herbs are good for more than one thing." I asked.

"Actually, borage also helps with bringing down fever."

_Borage, helps queens milk and reduces fever. Got it._

"Will we go collect something today? I kinda want to get out of camp." I thought of Sandpaw, racing around the borders.

"Of course, I need a lot more herbs. We're actually running low at the moment." Fallingheart looked around at her stores.

_Running low?_ I looked at the millions of herbs around me. _What does it look like normally?_

"Come on, I'll show you the best place to find borage, and burdock, too!" I watched Fallingheart easily slip out of the den without crushing any herbs. _How does she do that? Oh well._

I jumped. Jumped as high as I could, straight toward the exit. My paws hit the ground. Eek! I flew over my frount paws and stared rolling. _Oh no! Not on my first day! Oh no!_

When I opened my eyes, I was relieved that no one was around. _Wait, this isn't camp! Where am I?_ I should go back to camp, but this is so cool!

"Moonpaw? Are you coming Moonpaw?" Fallingheart's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, yes sorry! Um, where are you? I kind of, uh." _What do I say? 'I got lost but am right outside camp.' How stupid!_

* * *

_**Author's Note- **And thus starts day one! Borage, Moonpaw's first herb! Go Moonpaw! Yay! Thank you all again for making this my Most Popular Story ever!_


	8. RavenClan and a mouse?

**_Author's Note-_**_ Hiya again! _

"Ah, I see you've found one exit." Fallingheart came up behind me, "But for now let's use the front."

_Hmph! You could have led me out!_ I follow Fallingheart as she leads me out into the forest. _Oh wow oh wow oh wow! This is soo cool!_ As we walked I had to look at everything. _Cool bush! Cool tree! Oh a bramble, it looks so wild! Oh look at that fern! Oh look at that tree!_

"Ouch!" _ok don't look at the tree._

"Don't tell me you're done exploring already?" Fallingheart purred with amusment.

"Nope!" _best not let her spoil my first time out of camp!_

"Ok, it's just up here, near the border." she still seemed amused by my blunder. _Oh yeah? I bet you ran into a tree on your first day too!_

"Smell that?" Fallingheart sounded...like Fallingheart, again.

"What?" as soon as I said it the scent hit me. _Ugh! What is that?_ It was like rotten, dying, infected, uh, guts.

"That. It's the RavenClan border." she padded up to where the scent was strongest, "They live just beyond this point."

"Yes, we do."

I jumped. I'd never heard a voice so cold, cruel and heartless as that one before. _Uhk! He smells like crow-food! He _must_ be RavenClan!_

"And you best not cross the border." a scraggly black tom padded up to the border, his fur unkept and his eyes blood-shot, "If you know what's good for you."

I stood there, stuck to the ground. He was hideous! _Ugh! And his breath stinks like a badger's behind!_

"We weren't going to Clawtooth. We're just here for herbs." Fallingheart's voice was as cold as ice, here eyes hard. _Are RavenClan cats _that_ bad that even the _medicine cats_ hate them?_

"Who's the scrawny little kit?" Clawtooth spat.

"I'm not a kit!" anger pulsed through me. _Who does he think he is? Insulting a medicine cat like that! Insulting _any_ cat like that!_

"Calm, now. This is Moonpaw. She is my new _apprentice."_ Fallingheart seemed to sense the anger I had at being called a kit. _Thanks!_

With a flick of her tail, Fallingheart turned back to me, then stalked over to a plant growing at the base of a tree. It was borage. _Thank Starclan! We don't have to listen to _him_ anymore!_ I followed my new mentor.

"Bite the leaf off at the base, be careful not to harm the plant's stem, like this." she carefully bit one fuzzy leaf from the plant. _Oh, I'm afriad I'll mess up! Can't you do all the gathering?_

"Come on, try it." Fallingheart encouraged. _Um, no thanks?_

I slowly bit down on one of the leaves, right next to the stem. _Please StarClan don't let me kill the plant!_ Carefully I pulleed back. The leaf came off.

"Great! See, not as hard as you think, is it?" releif swept over me as I was told that I did it right. _Whew!_

"Let's gather some more here, then look for some burdock, Ok?" her suggestion relieved me and worried me at the same time.

I bit down on a few more leaves, only one of which ripped. Fallingheart said it would work just as well ripped as not ripped. _That helps, a bunch!_

"Well, this should be enough borage for a little while. Why don't we move onto burdock root now?" Fallingheart pulled her head away from the plant; only about half it's leaves still there.

"Um, do we _have_ to?" I was really worried about having to collect another herb that has a different way to gather it. _Oh no! I'll forget how to collect each herb! I'll get them mixed-up._

"Nervous? It's _easy_!" her voice was filled with amusment again. She pranced off into the trees.

"For you! You've been doing this all your life!" I raced after her, irritated but amused.

Fallingheart hadn't run off too far, it was easy to follow her scent. I slowed to a walk. The forest was amazing! So full of sounds, and scents, and life! I felt so free!

_Crunch! Russle!_

A nearby leaf moved. I froze. _Mouse!_ I may not be a warrior, or even a warrior's apprentice, but I can at least _try!_ Remembering what Driftpaw had shown Thornkit that one time, I crouched. Carefully I began to crawl toward the mouse.

_Snap!_

_Mouse dung!_ The mouse glanced up and raced into the bushes. _Come back!_ I ran after it. When I got through the bush the mouse was gone. Oh well.

* * *

_**Author's Note-** Ahh, not quite a hunter is she? Maybe Sandpaw will be the hunter of the family! Or maybe even Thistlepaw, if he can keep his paws out of trouble. Thanks for reading now PLEASE review!_


	9. Bad Clawtooth

_**Author's Note:** Well fisrt off, I have to say "I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE READERS! I DOUBT ANYONE IS READING THIS! I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYY! I FEEL SOO BAD! I AM UNWORTHY OF READERS! T.T" I feel sad._

_~Also, I'd like to send very special "Thank you!"'s to my sis, Starlight Warrior 1092, for encouraging me to continue, and to Technician Fan , whose PM told me that I really might have some readers left. Thanks guys, I owe you the rest of my story._

* * *

"Moonpaw? Moonpaw, where are you?" Fallingheart's voice called.

"Coming!" _stupid mouse!_

"This is burdock." the plants that Fallingheart pointed to was tall and had large leaves, "We need the root. Carefully you need to dig around the plant and pull up the root. Ok?"

I swallowed hard, "Ok."

Fallingheart began scraping away the dirt at the base of one plant. I padded over to another. _Ok, don't harm the root. Ok._ I started scraping carefully at the ground. A root snapped under my claws. _Oh noo! Oh no oh no oh noo!_ I continued, slower this time. The root came up. _Whew!_

"Got one! I snapped a root though..." I guess I sounded disappointed, I was though.

"One snapped root? That's great! I snapped almost all of them on my first try!" Fallingheart looked up, dirt covering her claws, "Why don't we gather some more, then maybe we can get some dock, too."

"Yay!" I was suprisingly happy.

We continued digging at the roots, I snapped at laeast three more, sadly. But Fallingheart overlooked that too. I think she's being too nice to me. Wonder why.

"Ok, that looks good. Never take all of the plants, you want them to grow back. Let's head to the stream and wash these off. Then we can gather dock."

The stream was farther than I thought. We were walking for a while, I guess. I kept being distracted by the forest. I ran into two more trees, and three brambles! Whoo hoo!

"Fallingheart! I can still feel a thorn in my fur!" I complained most of the way.

"Will you be quiet? Look we're here. This is the StormClan border. Smell them?" she dipped her head to the river in frount of us.

_Whoa. That's a _stream_? Looks like a river! Oh smell._I sniffed the air. StormClan smelled like water, and marsh, and...fish.

"There are some dock leaves around here, will you gather them? Just put them in a pile. I'll wash the dirt off the roots." Fallingheart picked up a root and walked toward the 'stream'. I began collecting leaves.

_Ooo! This is a cool shaped leaf! Oh another dock leaf! Cool shaped oak leaf! This maple leaf is huge!_I placed the dock in a pile, but the other leaves were scattered. The birch flew farthest when I jumped on them. I glanced back. Good, Fallingheart was still washing roots.

I sat down, tired from chasing leaves. A sound from the other side of the river startled me. Squinting I made out a shape in the shadows on the other side of the river. _A cat!_ They hadn't seen us yet. And Fallingheart hadn't seen them either. I squinted harder. _Oh no!_ I recognized a black pelt, unkept and scraggly. _Clawtooth! He's RavenClan!_

Panic hit me. I'm a medicine cat, I can't fight a warrior. I'm a new apprentice, too! The panic strengthened when I realized that if I moved to warn Fallingheart, I'd step on one of my leaves and alert Clawtooth. I thought harder. _Can I jump the leaves? No. Can I fight? No. I can yowl...Maybe I'll scare him? No, no, no!...Yes. Now._

I yowled. At the top of my lungs, I yowled. Fallingheart shot up. Clawtooth jumped. Somewhere upstream a cat started running.

"Moonpaw?" Fallingheart hadn't sen Clawtooth yet.

"Fallingheart! Look it's Clawtooth!" she had to know!

"Yes kit! I am here. What are you, a tiny healing kit, gonna do about it? You can't fight. And by crossing the border you'd be in trouble too." Clawtooth was taunting me, I hate him!

"True words. We cannot cross the border without reason, and you aren't much of a reason." Fallingheart seemed so calm..._What is she thinking?_

"Heh you Sandclan cats are too soft to even dare break the warrior code! What fools!" _even the sound of his voice drives me crazy!_

"The only fool here is you, intruder." a deep mew came from behind Clawtooth.

Cats skirted out of the background, StormClan cats. They surrounded Clawtooth, blocking off any hope of escape. The RavenClan cat hissed.

"Why are you within our borders?" a dark gray tom asked Clawtooth.

"I would like to speak to Otterstar." the scummy black tom announced. _Yeah, right!_

I watched the StormClan cats flow into a formation. _How did they all know what to do? _Cats stepped onto all sides of Clawtooth, and one nodded forward. The group walked away.

"So, Fallingheart." _You're still here? _the dark gray tom mewed.

"Yes?" my mentor had an edge to her voice, sharp as ice. _What wrong? Do they know each other?_

"This is your new apprentice, is it not?" _IT? I'm not an it! :P_

"Yes, Fringefall, _she_ is." _Booyah! Go mentor!_

Fringefall nodded. He tuened and walked away. _Jerk! I just saved you from an invasion! What knid of a name is Fringefall anyway? Fringey, fringey, fringey!_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_I still feel bad. If anyone is even reading this, THANK YOU ALL! I AM UNWORTHY! I feel guilty. I don't deserve reviews, so there's no point in asking for them. Thank you those who are reading this. You are truly kind people to pity an unworthy soul like me. ~.~_

_~Also, this is all I have. STARLIGHT! You need to tell me to type a paragraph each day. EACH DAY! EVERY SINGLE ONE! NOW UNTIL I UPDATE!_

_~.~ I am guilty..._


End file.
